Ted and Jido
Ted '''is one of the mamodo chosen for the battle to become king. He later becomes allies with Zatch. Like many other mamodo he doesn't know which to become until he finds a mamodo name Cherish. Ted spells are mostly about '''physical upgrades,seemingly the reason why he has been able to survive so long during the battle for mamodo king. Ted's appearence looks like a young boy with a pompadour hair style. In the mamodo world he always would go looking for a fight but seems to understand the important things. *In the Anime: Ted was an outcast who was always in fights until he found by a mamodo named Cherish on her parents doorstep. In time,Cherish's parents accepted him as if they was his own. When the times came for him and all the other mamodo to battle he would make sure to become king and gain respect, making Cherish nervous. For unknown reasons, an evil mamodo named Zofis went and killed Cherish's parents and destory their house. Arriving too late, Cherish though that Ted was the attacker but didn't learn which why he came to find her to make up with her. *In the Manga: Cherish and Ted were always alone with no parents in they village so they decided to take in all the orphan kids and care for them. The adults looked down on them and the kids were only used for work but Cherish stood up to them. Ted has been looking to Cherish as a strong, independent woman caring for all. When the time came for a new king he went to go find Cherish to make sure she was alright. During the time in human world he met an man name Jeed and he becomes his parther and helps him find Cherish.After months of fighting mamodo they went to Japan in search for Cherish. There they met another mamodo name Zatch Bell. Zatch understood his pain because he himself lost his memory. After staying the night inside Kiyo's house and helping defeat Earth (Book not burnt), they become allies and friends. Ted was need for help during the time with a giant mamodo name Faudo.After riding on Apollo plane's he and Jeed manages to get in Faudo somehow in order to help Zatch. They manage to find him but also find Cherish. *In the Anime: She was working for Riou but her book were burn by the Faudo Heart Guardian. *In the Manga: When Zeno takes control of Faudo Cherish is the only other servant to not take Faudo's power. To make sure that she fends off intruders, Zeno destroys her body with electricity, only to revive her with Faudo liquid. She and Gyaron are set to guard the room with 1000 doors. Zeno gave Gyaron a device to remind Cherish of the electricity, forcing her to attack Ted in order to make it disappear. Ted gets his book burnt but also manages to destroy Gyaron's. He disappears in Cherish's arms after she kiss' him. He seen helping Zatch against a more powerful mamodo name Clear Note and last seen helping with a oprahn home with Cherish and Rein in the Mamodo World. Jido Jido 'is a middle aged man and Ted's bookeeper who helps Ted's find Cherish by both of them traveling on his motorcycle.He and Ted been traveling the world and not yet to find her when ever they go and live in a town he was in charge of the food and Ted's were looking for lodge.It is shown that while they in japan he and Ted seem to be always traveling and fightning mamodo and making hard to trust to other mamodo but when they meet Zatch and Kiyo is shown that they have their share of mamodo and chosen to fight if necessary and became friend. *In the Manga:After Ted's book is burned he continue to help Zatch by tie up Lupa and making them help Zatch.It is unknown rarely if he still traveling the world but is shown that Ted's give a letter along with postcard to him showing what happens in Mamodo world.﻿ Voice Actors In Konjiki no Gash Bell, he is voiced by Koujii Ishii, in Viz media's dub he is voiced by Christopher Darga in the Stonestream Recording Dub he will be voiced by Steve Tacker. ﻿ Spellbook *'Doraguna Nagur/Doraguna Naguru: Increase in physical capabilities and energy. Ted's "First Gear". (Assist) *'Sekan Nagur/Sekan Naguru:' Further increase in physical capabilities and energy. Ted's "Second Gear".(Assist) *'Saazu Nagur/Saazu Naguru: '''Further increase in physical capabilities and energy. Ted's "Third Gear". (Assist) *'Forusu Naguru:' Further increase in physical capabilities and energy. Ted's "Fourth Gear". (Assist) *'Taabo Damu Naguru: Further increase in physical capabilities and energy. Ted's "Top Gear", used sparingly as it is physically exhausting for the user afterwards. (Assist) *'Makishimanu Naguru: '''An enormous aura emanates from Ted and he attacks with it. Uses a colossal amount of energy; it left Ted in a coma for hours afterwards. (Attack) *'Doragunon Dionaguru: 'Ted's most strengthening spell, "Final Gear". (Assist) *'Shin Doragunon Dionaguru: Ted's most powerful strengthening spell﻿. (Assist) Category:Characters